Alabhansree Alanasker
Alabhansree Alanasker, also known as Cymra Shanbadhe and "The Lady in Silver", was a Tashalan human and the former Chansreena (princess) of the city-state of Ormpur on the northeastern edge of Lapaliiya in southwest Faerûn in the mid–14th century DR. Relations Alabhansree was the only daughter and sole heir of High Suikh (king) Helbareim Alanasker, ruler of Ormpur. However, he was a strict and almost tyrannical father. Cold and uncaring, he saw her as a commodity to be traded in marriage to anyone if it was his interests. She seized the chance to escape his control. Her disappearance broke his spirit but he remained obsessed with locating her. With his daughter missing, Helbareim was left the last of his line. History In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Alabhansree went missing from Ormpur. Also missing were many magical blades that had been kept hidden in secret storage niches in the palace, and a large amount of saffron, comprising Ormpur's entire reserve, as well as other spices, a fortune intended as her dowry. Obsessed with finding her, Helbareim spent a good deal of the city's treasury in efforts to locate and retrieve Alabhansree, all without success. He first suspected several notorious thieves: Hoond of Shussel, Veldyn "the Fingers" Uruin, and even the adventurer Torm. The whole Ormpurian court believed the thief had originated from the North, and Ormpurian agents in Waterdeep hunted for information in that city and all along the Sword Coast. Rumors in Sword Coast ports suggested they'd taken a ship to Mintarn or the Moonshae Isles. Later, based on false reports, he hired a number of adventuring companies to raid the slave pits of Llurth Dreier, a drow city in the Underdark beneath the Shaar. However, he would not find a single clue to her true fate, and these failures broke his spirit by 1373 DR. In fact, unknown to him, Alabhansree had fled the city with her lover, the pirate Cairak Redbeard of the Nelanther Isles, and sailed to the Moonshae Isles. Cairak was easily able to sell off the stolen saffron at Sword Coast ports, slowly but gaining maximum profit. In the Moonshaes, Alabhansree adopted an illusory disguise and the name "Cymra Shanbadhe", borrowed from an extinct local Ffolk–Llewyrr family, but earned the nickname "The Lady in Silver" from the Ffolk. She used her magic and riches to construct a well-defended tower stronghold at Eiresse, setting herself up as a wizard. By 1373 DR, Alabhansree and Cairak still dwelled in Eiresse in the Moonshaes. Home Alabhansree and Cairak made their home in a small tower in the cozy pirate cove of Eiresse, on the island of Gwynneth in the Moonshaes. Her tower was a stronghold, well defended by magical guardians and traps, such as "teeter-totter" floors than dumped trespassers into winding natural sinkholes that led to the sea, where giant octopuses laired. Ability She was magically skilled. Description Alabhansree was considered a beauty. However, in the Moonshaes, she adopted an illusory disguise as "Cymra Shanbadhe". Appendix References Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Tashalans Category:Females Category:Princes and princesses Category:Inhabitants of Ormpur Category:Inhabitants of the Sheir Peninsula Category:Inhabitants of Lapaliiya Category:Inhabitants of Southwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Eiresse Category:Inhabitants of Gwynneth Category:Inhabitants of the Moonshae Isles Category:Inhabitants of the Sea of Swords Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants